Alligators and Love Boats
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cordelia and Misty aren't dating yet and Cordelia learns that Misty has never been to a fair/amusement park. They have a great time and maybe confess their feelings? Thanks for the prompt!


The week was coming to a close and Cordelia was beyond relieved. Being the Supreme was hard enough without having to be responsible for hundreds of girls at a time. She was beyond thankful for her council and all of the help they'd provided ever since her ascension into Supreme-dom.

She saved her documents until Monday and left her office after shutting down her desktop. The house was weirdly quiet and she made her way into the living room to see Misty sat on the couch with the TV on in front of her, "Where are the girls?" The swamp witch looked up at her and shrugged.

"They said somethin' about a new movie and some kinda new shoes that came out this weekend. Zoe and Queenie are with 'em," Cordelia nodded and took a seat next to the woman on the couch.

"What's this?" Cordelia gestured to the screen. Misty scrunched her face up for a moment.

"Somethin' about a journal? I wasn't payin' attention ta the credits," Cordelia laughed and looked back to the screen.

"Oh, it's The Notebook," Misty nodded and shifted closer to the Supreme subconsciously. They were best friends and pretty close as well. After having to share a bed for months, who wouldn't be really?

Misty watched for a few moments, "What's that?" Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's what?" Misty laughed and pointed.

"That big wheel thing. What's it for?" The Supreme looked to the woman beside her to make sure she wasn't being messed with but the swamp witch was genuinely curious.

"It's a Ferris Wheel," Misty still looked confused, "Have you ever been to the fair, Misty?" The woman just bit her lip and shook her head, "Well, I think we're going to have to change that," The swamp witch grinned at her, "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Miss Cordelia, do I ever have plans over the weekend?" The woman laughed before throwing her a playful glare.

"What'd I say about calling me Miss Cordelia," Misty laughed and leaned into the woman's side as she watched her movie.

oooOOooOOooo

"You're going to want to wear some shorts or something. You're not going to be very comfortable in a skirt," Misty nodded to the woman as she climbed from the bed the next morning. They both got dressed and Cordelia took in the sight of long legs that she hardly ever got to see. If someone had killer legs around here, it was Misty Day.

The swamp witch was dressed similarly to Cordelia herself. They both had on a pair of denim shorts. Cordelia was wearing a black t-shirt and Misty had on her favorite Fleetwood Mac shirt, "Ready?" The swamp witch nodded and was led from the Academy.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia grinned at Misty's excited face as they finally entered the amusement park, "What first?" The wild blonde looked over to her with wide eyes and shrugged.

"I dunno. It's so big," Cordelia laughed and started walking towards a roller coaster near them, "Ooh, what's that?"

"It's a roller coaster. We don't have to do it if you don't want to," Misty shook her head and grabbed the woman's hand as she walked past her towards the ride. Cordelia just smiled and allowed her fingers to lace with Misty's.

They sat down in a seat together and situated the bar before the ride started up, "How cool is this?" Cordelia smiled at the other woman's enthusiasm as they climbed the first hill of the ride. Misty's smile was stretched across her face and her eyes were lit with excitement.

oooOOooOOooo

They'd done a few of the coasters and Misty was smiling at her excitedly as they made their way through the park, "Can we do that?" She pointed and Cordelia nodded before she felt her hand be grabbed again so Misty could lead her to the ride.

They sat down in the seat that was connected to a bar above them so that it swung sideways as they spun around. Misty grinned over at her, "Thank ya so much, Cordelia. This is so amazin'," Cordelia just grinned.

"You're more than welcome, Misty," She watched the woman's face light up as the ride started moving and felt the momentum of the ride push her into Misty's side, "Sorry."

"I don't mind," Cordelia smirked at her and laughed with her as they spun faster and faster until the ride was over. Misty climbed out first before holding a hand out to help her down from the seat as well.

Cordelia was pulled towards the exit and looked at Misty as she let go of her hand, "Hey, sweet pea. Don't cry you're okay," Misty unfastened the restraint that the little girl couldn't do and lifted her gently before putting her on the ground. The girl looked up at her and thanked her quietly before running towards the exit.

It was Cordelia who grabbed her hand this time as they exited the ride and leaned close to her, "That was so sweet, Misty," The woman blushed and Cordelia squeezed her hand in response.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had left the woman by herself for only five minutes so she could use the restroom. She was no longer where she'd left her and Cordelia sighed as she looked around trying to catch any sight of the beautiful swamp witch that had accompanied her there. She finally spotted long curly blonde hair and made her way to the woman.

"Misty?" She turned as Cordelia approached her and she laughed when she took in the stuffed alligator in her arms. She shot her a confused look when the woman held it out to her though.

"I won this for ya," Cordelia grinned and grabbed her hand.

"You didn't have to do that," Misty just shrugged.

"I know," Cordelia smiled and finally took it from her before heading farther into the park, "What are we doin' next?"

oooOOooOOooo

"What's that?" Misty pointed and Cordelia blushed slightly.

"It's the tunnel of love," Misty shot her a look and stepped towards it, "It's for couples, Mist."

The swamp witch looked towards the ride, "But ya don't have ta be a couple right?" Cordelia nodded slowly, "Then let's go," The Supreme laughed before giving in and following the swamp witch. She stood in line with her hand in Misty's. They finally made it to the front and the teenager working the ride smirked before motioning them in.

Cordelia blushed and sat down in the boat with the swamp witch. The little boat started moving and went through a series of obnoxiously pink rooms while love songs played. Misty grinned the whole way and Cordelia smiled knowing that she was happy.

As they entered the last room, they were instructed to kiss each other for a picture that was to be taken when the countdown was over. Cordelia's jaw dropped and she felt Misty tense beside her, "We don't have to-" She stopped when the swamp witch nodded in understanding. There were about five seconds left on the countdown and Cordelia felt Misty shift towards her. She turned her head to see the swamp witch grin at her before she leaned in and captured her lips with her own.

Cordelia tensed for only a moment before responding to the kiss. The clicking sound of the camera brought them out of their reverie and Cordelia all but ran from the ride after they were told it was safe to exit.

Misty caught up to her a few feet away and placed a hand to her back, "Cordelia?"

"I'm sorry," Misty shook her head and turned the woman to face her.

"What in the world are ya sorry for?" Cordelia let out a shaky laugh and brought her hand to her face.

"I like you, okay?" Misty looked shocked, "I always have. Since the moment that you put your hand in mine that day when you first came to the Academy. I started falling for you in that moment. All it took was one touch and I was yours."

Misty looked at the upset woman and gently pulled her hand back from her face. Cordelia kept her head down and Misty lifted it with gentle fingers under her chin, "Delia?" Cordelia shook her head, "Did ya not notice that I was the one that kissed ya in there?" Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, "I fell for ya too, Cordelia. Hard. And I haven't stopped fallin' ever since. I love ya so much."

Cordelia smiled through her tears and leaned forward to capture Misty's lips again, "I love you, Misty. I love you so much," Misty smiled at her and laced their fingers together again. She brought the woman's hand up to her lips and pressed gentle kisses to her knuckles. Cordelia smirked and pulled the woman with her.

"Where are we goin'?" Cordelia grinned back at her.

"To buy that picture."

oooOOooOOooo

It was getting dark and everything was lit up beautifully. Cordelia couldn't keep her smile off of her face and from the looks of it, neither could Misty. She smiled over to her Supreme and pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they walked together, "Can we do that?" She pointed their joint hands towards the Ferris Wheel and Cordelia nodded.

They made their way to the front of the line eventually and climbed into one of the buckets. Misty wrapped an arm around Cordelia as they started moving and felt the woman lean into her side. She dropped a kiss into neat blonde hair and Cordelia turned her face up to catch her lips with her own.

Misty grinned into the kiss and Cordelia pulled back smiling at her, "Well, Miss Day. Would you say that you've had the full theme park experience now?" Misty grinned and nodded. Cordelia smiled up at her.

"Although there is one thing," Cordelia raised her eyebrows in question, "I'm pretty sure we're supposed ta kiss throughout this whole ride or somethin'," Cordelia laughed.

"I don't know who taught you that, but I'm all for it."


End file.
